falloutboyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Young Blood Chronicles
The Young Blood Chronicles is a 2014 American musical film composed of music videos produced by Fall Out Boy, featuring each song from the group's fifth studio album, Save Rock and Roll (2013). The separate, eleven videos were uploaded online gradually, but also link together to form the narrative film, which made its premiere on May 21, 2014 on television network Palladia. The film stars the members of Fall Out Boy – Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, Joe Trohman, and Andy Hurley – and also features guest appearances from 2 Chainz, Big Sean, Foxes, Courtney Love, Elton John and Tommy Lee. The Young Blood Chronicles was also released as a limited edition DVD on July 14, 2014. Plot The plot is based on the uncut long-form edit of the movie. The original was split into 11 separate music videos, each released individually, beginning with The Phoenix and ending with Save Rock and Roll. The Phoenix The Defenders of the Faith (Fall Out Boy) are in possession of a glowing briefcase, which Patrick handcuffs to his left hand. As he heads out down the sidewalk, he sees a young boy that distracts him while a woman stuns him from behind with a taser, then kidnaps him. Patrick is taken to a room where he is tied to a chair and his hand is strapped to a cutting board. After some tormenting, the women cuts off Patrick's hand, freeing the briefcase. They continue to torture him by inserting probes into him and removing some of his organs. A young boy (who appears throughout the movie) delivers Patrick's hand in a plastic bag to Pete's house. After finding the hand, Pete releases a falcon that symbolizes "The Phoenix." The other members are also kidnapped: Andy in a parking lot, Joe at a gas station and Pete on a rooftop. Young Volcanoes The Vixens bring Pete, Andy and Joe to a dinner table, at which Patrick is already seated. They are strapped to chairs and hooked to intravenous drips. They are served blood wine, hookahs and snuffable colored powder resembling cocaine. The women then serve them cobbler, fruit and Patrick's organs. The drugs make them believe they are dancing with their captors and women wearing bloody animal masks, yet are left still bound to their chairs. The briefcase is delivered to a vehicle with the licence plate "RATATAT". Alone Together Patrick, Pete, Andy and Joe are bound and set up to be tormented in separate rooms in an abandoned building. Patrick is hooked to machines in a chapel, Pete surrounded by paparazzi-like mannequins, Joe subjected to angry children throwing food and Andy forced to listen to music and watch television. Pete seduces one of his captors, then kills her with a hook she was wearing. He runs down the corridors of the building looking for the others while escaping the Vixens. Pete frees "The Herald" (Big Sean) and while attempting to rescue Patrick, attaches the hook where his hand was. Pete fails to free him as the women shoot him with a tranquilizing dart. In the meantime, the device Patrick is hooked to slowly turns him more and more evil. The band is forced, handcuffed and blindfolded, into a van. My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) "The Problem Solver" (2 Chainz), with assistance from Vixens, burn various Fall Out Boy merchandise. The video ends by showing the tied up and bound "Defenders" in the back of a van. The Mighty Fall The van "The Defenders" are trapped in is set on fire, but they are unbound by Patrick's hook and escape in time. They are welcomed to a gang of children, armed with various weapons. The band flees to the woods, with the kids on their tail. All but Patrick are eventually caught and beaten by the children. Patrick escapes to an open patch of the forest. The leader of the children (the same one featured in "The Phoenix") plays a boombox, the sound from which transforms Patrick to his evil state. The Herald (Big Sean) saves Patrick by killing the boy, yet is killed himself by the Vixens. The remaining children cease their violence and flee while the members they have beaten all collapse in the woods. Just One Yesterday The band wakes up the next morning in the forest, separated and barely aware of what happened the night before. While desperately looking for help and civilization, they each encounter the same snake from the previous Young Volcanoes video, which triggers their memories. Patrick hitches a ride from a woman driving a truck (Foxes) who finds and picks up the rest of the Defenders. She pulls up to an abandoned hospital, where it is revealed that she, "The Death Adder," is also evil. She plays her truck's radio, sending Patrick back into his trance. Pete, Andy and Joe flee into the hospital as Patrick preys on them. Where Did the Party Go Pete, Andy and Joe split up and hide in different parts of the hospital as Patrick searches for them. Patrick hallucinates, seeing zombie nurses and patients partying, yet still continues his hunt. Pete tries to fix a phone to dial for help, Andy treats his wounds and Joe hides in a closet. Eventually Patrick tracks down Joe and by strangulation, he kills him. As Pete and Andy come upon the murder, Patrick then exits his trance, horrified at what he has done. Death Valley Joe, on his way to heaven, is stopped by the elevator boy (the now-dead leader of the biker kids), and is sent to hell instead. Patrick is detained by law enforcement and his hook is removed for booking and detainment (sent to jail). Pete and Andy are brought in for questioning. Joe is checked in to the nightclub of hell, where he meets "The Prince of Darkness" (Tommy Lee) and parties with him and the other souls there. After receiving a note with an address, Pete and Andy meet up with a secret informer from the inside, who explains who kidnapped them and their agenda. She presents Pete with a bass-neck sword and Andy a drum crossbow. Andy gives a farewell kiss to the helpful woman as they head off to the clan's headquarters. Patrick is released by police to the vixens. It is revealed the Vixens are cult of music-hating women whose goal is to "Silence the Noise." Rat a Tat "The Head Bitch in Charge" (Courtney Love) rallies her fellow cult members to destroy various instruments while Pete and Andy infiltrate the building in search of Patrick and the briefcase. Two of the Vixens drag Patrick to a room and strap him down, subjecting him to videos which further his hypnosis to a fully evil state. He is taken to The Head Bitch, who tests his music-hating abilities, which he successfully passes by destroying instruments. Pete and Andy finally find Patrick, the leader of the cult, and the briefcase. Pete escapes with the briefcase but Andy is killed while covering for him. The scene ends with Patrick chasing after Pete. Miss Missing You Patrick catches up with Pete in the iconic black and white "Death Valley," and chases him through a junk yard and a trailer park. After running through and fighting in several homes, they battle head to head outside with people cheering them on. Pete stabs Patrick with his sword, but Patrick finishes him off with his hook, then dies from his wounds. The Vixens retrieve the briefcase as Pete and Patrick lay slain in the sand. The women deliver the briefcase to a purely evil cult. Save Rock and Roll The elevator boy, unsure if Patrick is truly evil or not, sends him to purgatory. His evilness is tested by seeing whether he can murder someone in cold blood. After refusing to, Patrick is sent to heaven where he is met by his band mates. They all receive communion and meet "God" (Elton John) who presents them with instruments. After performing in heaven, "God" sends them back to earth to "Save Rock and Roll" and, with their instruments, they transform the cult women back to good. Unfortunately, the briefcase is opened by the evil cult and a purely wicked demon emerges who slays anyone in sight. The movie ends with Pete using his power to defeat the demon (and causes its blood to splatter on "God"). Production The Young Blood Chronicles was inspired, in part, by Daft Punk's Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem (2003). Thematically, the film is intended to convey the "deceit within each of us that we have to uncover in the search for who we truly are." Release History Category:Save Rock and Roll